


Allergies and Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, olicity - Freeform, otp: the little things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Allergies and Memories

"Well at the rate we’re going, we should have the company completely transformed and be on our way to changing Starling City into Star City within the next month,” Felicity spewed proudly to the businessman across from her and Ray as she balanced a plate of food in one hand and gestured wildly with the other.

Ray smiled down at her, eyes crinkling, as she voiced his projection for the company. Of the good it would do for the city.

She paused only a fraction of a second as her eyes met icy blue ones across the room. She continued speaking animately to the plump man with red cheeks as she watched Oliver watch her. Watched him feign interest in the woman chattering in front of, smiling at all the right moments, even as his gaze continued returning to Felicity’s.

As a heat spread over her chest, she forced herself to focus on the man in front of her—Mr. Castle, she reminded herself. 

"So, Ms. Smoak," Mr. Castle directed jollily, "What exactly is your position at the company?" he asked, with an obvious glance between her and Ray. 

"Well I mean," she began floundering awkwardly, but Ray stopped her.

"Felicity is an irreplaceable member of our team," Ray started, and Felicity breathed a sigh of relief as he explained her—very professional—position. She had already lived with rumors when she was Oliver’s EA—she didn’t need another set of them with Palmer. No matter how founded they might be.

Her gaze flittered over to the sleek brunette Oliver had been talking to, and she tried to hide her relief when she found the woman with a new conquest, Oliver nowhere in sight.

She picked up a small cupcake from her plate, lifting it to her smiling lips.

"Felicity!" a sudden voice at her ear caused her to yelp, dropping the small plate in her hand. She whirled on him.

"Oliver! You scared the—" Felicity started, but Oliver simply swiped the cupcake she had frozen halfway to her mouth, crumpling it in a napkin. She shot him a bewildered look.

"Peanut butter," he said simply, giving Felicity a small smile and her mouth dropped open slightly in shock. He stared at her a moment too long, gaze resting on her pink lips before quickly glancing between Ray and Mr. Castle.

"Sorry to interrupt," Oliver said, shooting a hard look at the close space between Ray and Felicity, "If you’ll excuse me."

Oliver turned swiftly away, stalking out of the glass doors towards the elevator. Felicity saw Digg look in his direction, following Oliver out with a small smile and shake of his head.

"Are you allergic to peanut butter?" Ray asked, worried, at her side, but she was still staring after the ghost of Oliver in wonder.

"Yeah, I am," Felicity voice was breathless, and Ray looked at her with a confused cock of his head at her strange tone. 

He had remembered.


End file.
